


chilling out maxing relaxing all cool –  the one time Michael Mell got stoned and made it to the ER

by szra_mix



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Beetlejuice References, Crack Crossover, Dear Evan Hansen References, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Michael is high, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Pretty Woman References, Seven eleven, Singing, Slushies, Space cookies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tree Climbing, but there's no tree, crakcfic, like rly high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix
Summary: Basically what the title says. Mikey gets high, Rich can't stop laughing and Jeremy is a disappointed grandma.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Kudos: 3





	chilling out maxing relaxing all cool –  the one time Michael Mell got stoned and made it to the ER

Michael Mell, age 17, retro cassettes and games fan, gay, also known as Headphones or Mikey or Slushie Kid or the second half of the boyf riends duo, was many things, but a stoner wasn't one of them.  
Indeed, he enjoyed smoking weed, but he wasn't an addict, he never felt forced to smoke by his own body nagging him to do it.  
Most of his colleagues did soft drugs too, sometimes wandering through school with red-rimmed eyes, ignoring the critical looks thrown at them by teachers and laughing about them with even more hangover friends.  
First of all, Michael never smoked on school days. It was one of his unbreakable rules and it actually saved him from getting into crap many many times before.  
Secondly, Michael never got so high he was unable to control himself. He knew how people let themselves loose after smoking too much and he was absolutely terrified by even a sheer thought of it happening to him.  
Thirdly and lastly, Michael never smoked weed with a company. He always prefered doing it alone, especially if running into oblivion was his only way of getting his mind of something troubling him. Not even Jeremy, his sweet longtime friend ever saw him getting high in person. Of course, he knew his Player One was doing it since the weak, yet the unmistakable smell of pot was always following the Filipino boy. 

Well. After one event, all of his three golden rules went fuck themselves. And it wasn't even his own fault!  
It all happened because of a little shit named Richard Goranski.

Maybe right away the SQUIP incident and the whole "new friends" business things in Mike's and Jeremy's relationship were tense. They had to regain the trust Jeremy had sent to shit and learn how to cooperate with each other again. It was difficult, painful and they had shared too many tears but eventually, they came back. It wasn't the same, nothing was the same, but it hadn't mattered. They were back together. Even closer and stronger than ever.  
Jeremy introduced Michael to the famous SQUIP SQUAD and somehow he clicked with them. Obviously, they weren't besties right away, years of shoving around and mocking were buried too deep in the former loser's heart. Sometimes when Chloe barked a sharp laugh or Jake swung his arm too harshly, Michael would noticeably flinch or duck his head. Yet shockingly, the red hoodie lover formed a genuinely sincere and pure bond with no other than Rich. Rich Goranski. The small teen without a creepy controlling computer in his brain was truly likeable, always smiling or joking, sometimes killing his friends with sarcasm or witty comebacks, but mostly just drowning them in his bubbly persona. His lisp was better on some days, but even though nobody had said that it was really cute.  
Michael enjoyed his company, especially since he discovered that Rich was interested in the same retro games as he and wasn't so bitchy while losing all the time.  
It occurred that they understood each other without even saying a single word.  
That's why he, Jeremy and Rich had this sleepover planned for weeks.  
They gathered as many chips, sodas, jellies, cookies, pop tarts, popcorn and video games as they could lift and stumbled their way to the Mell's household.  
They had a simple plan. Play games, gossip (truth be told, they were bigger gossipers than the queen herself, Jenna Rolen) and just have a good time. It was a Wednesday night, but it was the only day both Rich and Jere had free time plus Michale's moms were out of the town till Friday afternoon. Everything was going well, they were screaming at the TV screen, throwing pillows or food at each other, watching fail compilations and vines not giving a single shit about probably complaining neighbours.  
Finally, after five hours of fooling around and sadly running out of food, they came up with an extremely ridiculous and possibly fatal idea.  
They were going to bake their very own, delicious chocolate muffins.  
Bless the internet and tutorials on YouTube, they somehow managed to actually make an acceptable more or less constant mass of cookie dough.  
\- Okay guys, can you just splatter it down on the baking tray and put it in the oven? I need to go where the king goes alone. - Michael whipped his hands and excused himself before quickly speeding away.  
\- Yeah, sure man, go visit your throne! Just leave us with the...- only a blur of red passed Rich before the householder disappeared behind the corner. - fucking cookies. Bitch.  
\- Forgive him, for Michael it's seriously a record to hold it up this long.  
\- Right now I'm vigorously praying that you're talking about peeing. Well, Mr Heere, should we teach our fellow refugee a tough lesson?  
Jeremy looked at him with suspicion painted in his eyes.  
\- And by teaching him a lesson you mean..? Richard, what have you done?  
Right before he was about to press Rich even more, a tiny plastic bag was held in front of his face. A tiny plastic bag with peculiar greenish grass-like dust in it. The lanky boy sighed deeply before facepalming himself gently.  
\- Rich, are you fucking serious? You had stolen weed from Micheal's sock dresser? Why?  
The devilish sparks in the Goranski boy eyes never meant anything good coming and later that day he was one hundred percent convinced to never trust his little friend ever again.  
\- We can mix it right now into the super-duper cookie dough to make the cookies even more super-duper if you know what I mean. Cmon Jere, don't be grandma, you already wear these cardigans of yours. I mean, there's nothing wrong with them and you look absolutely adorable but...a guy here just wanna have fun. Will you let me? Pretty pleaaaaase. Heere, I swear I'll be an angel afterwards.  
Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle at the whiny tone and the pouty face of the already toddler looking teenager.  
\- Okay, okay BUT I am not eating this shit.  
\- Neither do I.  
\- Are we going to just look at our friend getting shitfaced without any knowledge?  
\- Yup.  
In lesser than a second Rich threw the whole content of the package in the concoction and started whipping it furiously.  
\- Guys, I asked you to actually do something with the mix and not to talk to it. - Michael materialized suddenly and took the bowl out of Rich's reach. - I have to do everything by myself. God, I wonder how did you actually survive that long without me.  
Just after the words had seen the daylight he covered his lips with his hand, guilt immediately filling his guts.  
\- Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it in a bad way.  
A quick look was shared between the two formerly squipped guys before they came closer to their pure-hearted peer.  
\- Mikey, cmon, lift the hooded thinker of yours. We know. For fuck's sake, you're the one that saved our perky asses from getting killed. You're the last person that would actually mean it to hurt.  
Jeremy rested his head on his best friend's shoulder inhaling the familiar scent of him.  
\- Rich is right. Besides, we do joke about it anyway, don't beat yourself up when you say something that can be relevant only in a tiny bit to the whole case. We're cool with it, even chill if you will.  
\- Yeah, you're always beating yourself up for the smallest shit and it hurts to see you like that. You're amazing, man. And you don't have to reconsider every single word before talking to us. You're a saint for keeping with us anyway.  
Despite still being unsure and tense, Michael lifted his head up and eyed both of his guests.  
\- Wow. Who would've thought that you two are such chick flicks? My two lovely kids are growing up. God, it's all happening too fast. I just walked you two to your first day at preschool. I remember it like it was yesterday. I think I'm going to cry, Jeremy, sweetheart can you pass me the tissues?  
Rich snorted loudly and Jeremy pocked him in the ribs.  
\- How dare you, Michael Mell.  
\- I take back everything I had just said. I hate you.  
Michael rolled his eyes and threw his arms around the lanky boy.  
\- That's a fucking lie, Heere. I'm your favowite pewson, you love me.  
Rich pushed them apart and rushed the host out of the kitchen.  
\- That's it! Go to your room, young man! We have work to do! You two will smooch after I'm outta here or I'm joining! There's no other option! Now go and pick a game, Headphones! And it better be a good one!  
"Headphones" sent him a mock kiss and once more fleed into the darkness.  
\- Sometimes I wonder how he is the one still alive with his kindness and heart of gold and obsession with making people feel appreciated and safe and loved.  
\- Wow, Jere, you're gonna overheat yourself. He's Michael. Besides, would you like it more if he was a cold asshole? Now, before you go spiralling down, let's make this not so cold asshole more chill! No pun intended.  
After thirty minutes of forming, baking and waiting for the cookies to be ready, they finally presented them to not so impressed Michael.  
\- Cmon, man! You were whining so much about making them, so now you have to eat the first one and tell us how sorry you are about bitching about it!  
With a dramatic sigh, he shoved the chocolate mass into his mouth. However, the moan afterwards could've competed only with the ones made by professional porn stars. And Rich couldn't restrain himself from pointing it out.  
\- Jere, I think we need to leave Mikey here alone with the cookies. Otherwise, we will be witnesses of a really tragic orgy.  
Michael earnestly flipped him off.  
\- Fuck you, you jerk! You made ambrosia and you are mad that it tastes so fucking good! You should be grateful or at least proud! And for that shit-talking, I ban you the access to them! And Jeremy, since you are his partner in crime, you can go fuck yourself as well!  
The cardigan grandma-style model only shrugged and sat cross-legged on the soft bean bag.  
\- "God, if you only knew..."

*few quarters and cookies later*

Let's say that "making Michael high" plan had worked better than either of them had predicted. The boy, totally oblivious for the cause of his state was in the middle of singing Whitney's "I wanna dance with somebody" on the table before a sudden thought struck through his entirely fogged mind.  
\- Guys, do you think Evan Hansen would've had broken his hand if he was climbing down the tree instead of climbing up?  
Rich lifted his gaze from the dangerously close to breaking table leg to the wobbly figure his friend was.  
\- What?  
Jeremy only had time to notice the open window and the desiring look in the already blown up eyes before Michael lunged forwards and jumped out of it.  
\- SHIT!  
Richard leapt in a flash from his comfortable position on the bed and ran towards the house's closest exit leading directly to the backyard, Jeremy following him without any hesitation.  
\- MICHAEL!  
The boy was sprawled on his stomach on the dirty ground, unmoving. The only sign that the teen was alive was the hysterical laughter filling the air around him.  
\- Fuck! I had forgotten that I don't have any trees growing next to my room! Oh my god! - he fell back into another wave of laughter.  
Jeremy crouched next to him, checking if he had any visible or bleeding wounds.  
\- Damn it, it's too dark in here! Rich, give me your phone, I need a flashlight!  
\- Can't now, I'm calling an ambulance! Don't move him! He might've broken his limbs or god forbid, his spine! Um...yes. Good evening...  
Jeremy turned his attention back to the sufferer. Michael was still cheering, numbed by the weed to feel any pain or fear. It was the only imaginable positive outcome of their stupid idea. Still, if not for it, his friend of thirteen years wouldn't be laying in his own garden with most likely nasty injuries while being absolutely unconscious to what was happening to him.  
\- God, Mikey, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed with Rich. It's all my fault. You're suffering yet again because of me.  
\- Jere, is that you!? I'm not sure if it's you talking to me or the grasshopper looking at me right now! Hello, little buddy, how's it hopping today? - Michael's glasses were not on his nose and he was squinting hard at the grass, trying to communicate with something in it.  
The teen was too close to chocking on remorse. He restrained himself from running his hands through the Filipino boy's jet black hair and stared instead at the other boy, who was still talking to the hospital's dispatcher. Eventually, Rich hanged up and approached them.  
\- The ambulance will be here in approximately fifteen minutes. How is he?  
He moved his gaze on the mumbling to the grass fellow.  
\- I don't know. High as fuck. - Jeremy scoffed harshly. - He ate five cookies! Why we hadn't stopped him?! Why we had mixed the weed into them?! He is in this state because of us!  
Rich placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort the panicked highschooler a little. He was as scared and distressed as his colleague but decided to hide it well and not trigger him even more.  
\- He's going to be fine. Look at him, he's talking to bugs. Besides, he visited us in the hospital, now it's our time to visit him. We will even escort him there. - he managed to put on a comforting smile. - Jere, don't worry that...  
\- Guys? - they simultaneously faced the stoned boy.  
\- What's up, Mikey? Are you feeling alright? - Jeremy elbowed him forcefully.  
\- I'm...I'm starving. Do you have any jellos or...ohhhhhh. - his face melted into a blissful expression. - Do you have any cherry slushies? Or cherry cake? I would eat a whole cherry cake right now. Can we get to a bakery for one? Or two? Cause if I eat one there will be none left for you. So two cakes it is. And coffee to it. Carmel Latte. Where are my keys?  
Jeremy shifted in his crouching position, wondering what the hell is taking the ambulance so long. Rich laid next to the boy, admiring how peaceful and happy he was looking.  
\- Sorry, Mikey dear. You ate too many junk food already and we can't afford that fancy shit you want. Let's just chill out and...- he couldn't believe he was about to say it. - admire how beautiful is the world right now. And I think the ladybug wants something from you.  
The teen chuckled and started a businesslike conversation with the non-existent living being. Blue-red flashing lights caught their attention and Jeremy ran in front of the house to lead the medical lifeguards to his friend.  
\- So, what actually happened? They only told us that your pal fell down from a considerable height and ironically he is high as a kite.  
\- Basically, that's it. We hadn't moved him since then and he is still conscious. We waited for you to arrive.  
\- Good call, young man.  
The medic navigated his team to the injured boy, fortunately excluding broken spine and paralysis after a few minutes. They turned him onto his back and clasped a medical collar around his neck. Rich and Jeremy watched in slight relief how their friend animatedly tried to tell some kind of anecdote to the helpless doctor.  
\- I don't know if I should feel worse about Michael or about the medics.  
\- Michael doesn't seem to care about his state.  
\- Michael has no idea what's going on. He thinks that it's a roleplay we planned for him or something along the lines.  
\- Michael has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a bruised tailbone and shin and a broken wrist. We're pretty sure he doesn't have a concussion but nonetheless, we're taking him to the hospital. - the medic startled the boys. - Where are his parents? I need to gather the whole information questionnaire.  
\- Can we go with you instead? His moms won't be in the state till Friday and I know everything you need to know.  
The older man eyed him from his skates-clothed feet to the crown of curly hair. Then he did the same thing with Rich before speaking again.  
\- One of you two can go with us. The other one...I don't care, go home or find your own ride and get to the hospital. Saint Bonaventure. ER.  
Rich put his hand on his buddies back, shoving him slightly.  
\- Jeremy, go. I'll take Mikey's Formula 1 and meet you there. He'll need you more than anyone. I'll call your dad and I'll let him know what's going on. About his mothers, I would rather leave them in their own business nest until their little bird gets back to his senses. Take care of him and call me if you need me to take something along.  
The teen pulled the little one into a tight hug.  
\- You're amazing. Thanks, buddy. - Rich smiled in the embrace.  
\- It's okay. Now go, our cookie lover needs attention and you're the only that can satisfy his needs. See ya in hell!  
\- Yeah. - they pulled apart. - See you later. Wish us luck!  
\- Oh, you'll need some.  
Jeremy only smiled before retracting back to the already waiting ambulance. 

*one ride with a very enthusiastic Micheal and less enthusiastic Jeremy crew later*

Jeremy could feel the restrained laughter and amusement coming in waves from the hospital staff when they were carrying his dear friend to the hospital bed and trying to move him into the ICU. He was pretty sure one of the nurses hid her head behind her documents just to let out a giggle. Eventually, a woman dressed in a white medical apron appeared on the horizon.  
\- "Fucking finally, an actual professional."  
She came even closer, only stopping for a second before noticing Jeremy standing beside the new addition to the hospital's patients.  
\- Good evening, I'm doctor Browne, Michael's doctor from now on. And you are...?  
Doctor Browne, Claire Brown as the tag on her apron said, was an extremely stunning woman in Jeremy's modest opinion. And let the lightning struck his friend right now, her curly hair was softly surrounding her almost porcelain, tan face and one lock freed itself and was falling into her warm aquamarine eyes and it was the only thing he could focus on.  
\- "Fuck, thanks, Keanu. Now I know some impressing and remarkably important epithets. Jesus, six hundred bucks spent to know what aquamarine means. Michael was right. It was obviously a scam."  
Anyway, aquamarine eyes or not, she was expecting an answer. And she was staring at him with anticipation.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry, I got lost in thoughts. I'm Jeremy Heere. Michael's friend.  
She sent him a charming smile.  
\- Okay, Michael's friend. Can you tell me what happened? And by any chance, do you know all of his personal pieces of information?  
\- Yeah, I think I can fill up whatever documents you have waiting for him. And believe me, you're going to think very lowly of our generation, madam.  
\- I already do, youngster. Go on, I'll check on him and listen to you.  
The boy suddenly felt exposed by the bright light above him and circled his arms around himself.  
\- Well, we were having a sleepover, you know, video games, SciFi movies, tons of atherosclerosis' feeders, yes, I know what atherosclerosis is, and all of the stuff that teenage bored boys can do. My other friend and I decided to prank Michael by adding weed to the cookies we were making. - Claire pierced him with an unbelieving glare. - I know, it was awfully dumb of us. But Mikey smokes pot from time to time and we thought that we'll just make him more chill and maybe witness something embarrassing, something we could laugh about later.  
\- Well, he seems quite relaxed right now.  
\- Are you gossiping about me? Not cool, people. - a sudden change in Michael's behaviour made Jeremy concentrate his attention back on his peer. - And what's with the white walls and white floor? JEREMY! - the said boy jumped in fear. - HAD YOU WHITENED MY ROOM WHEN I WAS IN THE BATHROOM?! How dare you! I am not white myself, I can't have a white room! What were you thinking?! Excuse me, pretty woman, oh...- he giggled for a second. - It's like this song. "Pretty woman, walkin' down the street! Pretty woman the kind I like to meet...Pretty woman give your smile to me! Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah! Pretty woman look my way! Pretty woman say you'll stay with me!"  
Few patients and nurses and one janitor almost broke their necks to see who decided to broke into a song in a fucking intensive-care unit. Thank God Michael was a talented singer. Jeremy only hid his face in the palms of his hands, trying to become invisible.  
\- Wait. You are a pretty woman, but I'm gay. I would like to meet a pretty man instead. But don't worry, you will find someone as pretty as you and who likes women. I'm sure of it.  
And if Claire herself was embarrassed before, now her whole posture (and maybe her tomato-like face) was screaming "HELP ME".  
\- Sir, do you want me to...  
\- Sir?! Please...I'm only seventeen! I'm seventeen and very keen! I don't what on but I am! Anyway, just call me Michael. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Pretty Woman. I don't know what are you doing in my room but it's a platonic pleasure nonetheless. - the sincere smile he flashed her couldn't help but bring a smile to her own face despite the whole basement.  
\- Okay, Michael, can you tell me how are you feeling?  
\- Well, quite amazing, honestly.  
\- Okay then. Will you wait here a few more minutes while I talk to your friend?  
\- No problemo, my dear! JereBear is both into girls and single and pretty! Both...or triple? Doesn't matter, go get him! And YOU! - he pointed at absolutely frozen Jeremy. - Don't you dare to fuck it up! Cause I swear to Super Mario Bros if I hear one more dreamy "Christiiiine" I will run you down with my PT Cruiser! Now, out!  
Jeremy followed the doctor with his head down, avoiding the curious stares of various people. When they finally stopped next to the reception, he was more than sure that he was watched by at least a hundred pairs of eyes.  
\- Listen, I'm so sorry for his behaviour. Michael is not himself right now but please, accept my apologies on his behalf.  
The woman shrugged and smiled at him.  
\- Apology accepted. Believe me, I had worse cases. I can't be actually mad at someone who calls me a pretty woman and serenades me.  
The Heere boy chuckled slightly.  
\- Can't disagree with that logic. Anyway, what information do you need?  
\- His personal identity number, allergies, chronic illnesses, the medication he's taking, blood type, recent diseases, obviously his birthday data and any way to contact his parents. And anything important that can come to your mind.  
\- Okay, no problem. Give me a few minutes.  
\- Take your time. Or not, fill this up and come back to your friend cause otherwise, he may serenade the whole ward.  
\- I'm on it, miss.  
\- If there's no one around, just call me Claire, I'm not that old, JereBear.  
\- Not cool, doctor Browne!  
She snickered before walking away. He took the near laying pen and started to fill the gaps, not even somewhat surprised how easily he could do that.  
\- Michael, I'm gonna kill you so badly. But I deserved it, I guess.  
\- Michael Mell, the patient from five? Oh boy, you have a fun night waiting for you.  
An elder nurse sent him an apologetic grin.  
\- He needs to have his ribs and wrist put back together. They need to put him under narcosis for this and give him some pain meds for his tailbone and other injuries. And for that, he needs to be one hundred percentages clean. The drug needs to wear off and till then, you need to somehow deal with him. But I can't say, his vocal skills are quite impressive. Let the head of surgery hear that, she will be all over the moon. Now, give me the documents if you're finished and go to your boyfriend.  
\- Michael is not my...  
When he turned around, the woman was gone as well.  
\- "Great, double thanks to you, Mikey. For that, you're taking me on a slushie date to Seven Eleven. If you have to be my boyfriend, I'M going to be a demanding attention and money bitch. Suck it up, Mell."  
The searching for the way back to his friend's room was like going through a damn labyrinth. After a third wrong turn, he thought he started to hear voices in his head. Someone was calling him by his name and they sounded weirdly like Michael.  
\- Shit. Not again.  
He almost ran to his destination, following the warm timbre of his stoned friend's voice. He saw the big five on the door and with a long exhale he opened the door only to see his pal slurping a slushie with Rich sitting next to his bed.  
\- Michael!  
\- Jeremy, my buddy! How's it hanging? Lunch is banging! Lost my sushi, got my slushie and more! The bed is hella rocky but I'm feeling kinda cocky cause the boy next to me brought me a generous pour!  
The mentioned teen snorted loudly at the sing-song tone in his friend's speech.  
\- I see our sweetheart is doing great!  
Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
\- Give me a break, man. "Our sweetheart" serenaded his doctor, called her a pretty woman, then realized he's gay, set us up for a date and threatened me to kill me with his car. Also one of the nurses thinks we are a couple.  
\- Are you not?  
\- Fuck you, Rich.  
\- NO! - Michael shot up from his laying position. - You cant fuck Rich! He's an innocent baby! He's a smol bean! He needs to be protected! You won't take his virginity from him!  
Rich tried really hard not to roll down on the floor and cry from laughing.  
\- Mikey, don't you worry. I'm not a virgin anymore. Jere can't take it.  
The sheer fury shone in the patient's eyes.  
\- YOU WHAT?!  
\- Mikey, calm down. Calm down, dear. It's okay. It was amazing. You don't have to worry about it! I'm okay and happy. - the anger disappeared in a swift motion, replaced by concern  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes, my knight on a white horse. No need to get all worked up.  
\- Okay, I believe you! Jump in the line and rock your body in time!  
\- Excuse me?  
A different voice made the boys turn in unison. In the doorway was standing, if you trust the white coat, another doctor. This time it was a Latino man, uncompromisingly handsome with a breathtaking smile painted on his face. Beside him stood doctor Browne and Jeremy couldn't help but the wave at her shyly. She nodded towards him then pointed animatedly to the man.  
\- Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I'm doctor Melendez, the surgeon leading Michael's operation. I need to talk to the patient and discuss some details of the medical treatment. But first of all, how are you feeling?  
\- Now that you are here? Peachy! - yet the second muttered phrase lacked the optimism. - This is so unfair.  
\- I beg you pardon?  
\- I said this is so unfair. I mean...- he sat straighter in his position, looking directly at the poor man. His eyes were shining too brightly to be considered healthy, yet no one dared to interrupt him. - I know hospitals are like hatchery of hot people but THIS! - he gesticulated at the confused doctor. - THIS is so fucking unfair! How the fuck am I supposed to focus on the operation when I know someone THIS sexy will be rummaging inside me! Even half-dead and asleep I will pop a boner right on the operation table! I can't take that chance! Jeremy! Back me up, Heere!  
The shocked teen stuttered something incoherently before hiding his whole face in his hands. If Rich was restraining himself before, now he was losing his shit in the corner of the room. Claire covered her mouth but anyone with working eyes could see how wide she was smirking. The centre of attention now, the main surgeon, just stood in the place petrified, not knowing what to say the first time in his whole life. Meanwhile, Michael was trying to find some backup.  
\- Rich? Cmon! You have to agree with me!  
Between waves of laughter, the boy refused to take any sides.  
\- I'm sorry Mikey, I can't, I just can't, oh my god! This is amazing!  
\- You all suck! Miss Pretty Woman, what about you? You clearly know the hot topic here! What do you think?!  
The surgeon shot her a "don't you even dare" glare.  
\- Sorry, Mike. Doctor Melendez is my boss. I can't say anything or he'll get me fired.  
\- Yeah, I can feel the whole alpha "I'm the boss here, fear me" aura coming from him from where I am sitting. Totally the dominative or at least a power bottom type. You have a valid explanation, miss, you're excused.  
They all ignored the low whine made by Jeremy and the snort coming from Rich.  
\- Thank you, Michael. Now, can we get to the details? - the Latino man finally pulled himself together. He had no idea what he was a witness of or should've he felt flattered or offended but one thing was sure. This was going to be interesting.  
\- You are going to kill me, doc but I will cooperate with one condition.  
\- I'm all ears.  
\- I need to know your name, doc.  
The suit-wearing man shook his head. Michael adored the way his brown hair shone under the bright light and how his trousers and jacket hugged him perfectly in just the right places. Hell, he needn't be on an operation table to set up a majestic tent.  
\- Sorry, Mr Mell, but I believe it's not necessary and not related to the case.  
\- Geez, a walking perfection with grumpy nature. I still can work with that. I will find out one way or another. But from now on I will refer to you as Mister Hot Stuff. Go on, Mister Hot Stuff.  
\- I'm so sorry, I need to find myself some water. - Jeremy ran out of the room, leaving the four of them inside.  
\- Mister Hot Stuff, please present your report.  
\- Michael, I think it's "doctor" actually.  
\- No, it is not.  
Rich tried his best not to wheeze while trying to stop his friend from humiliating himself even more.  
\- Michael, please.  
\- Fuck off, you roasted small chicken lovechild! I know my words!  
\- I'm so sorry, doctor, but I think he's not able to provide a rational conversation right now. Can it wait?  
\- It's Mister Hot Stuff, you uneducated bitch!  
\- Michael, language!  
Mister Hot Stuff, aka doctor Melendez cleared his throat before talking again. Yeah, Michael had definitely developed a huge problem under the bedsheets by this point and it wasn't the beaten up bones.  
\- I think it's a good idea, young man. I'll come back in a few hours. Maybe your friend will feel better.  
\- If you leave right now, I will feel like shit, Mister Ho...mhmpf! - Rich covered Michael's mouth, successfully muffling him.  
\- Yes, thank you, doctor Melendez. See you later!  
The surgeon almost fleed out of the room, pulling the resident with him. After making sure the door was closed he leaned on the nearest wall and slid down on the floor dramatically.  
\- What the hell was that?!  
Claire only patted him gently on the shoulder.  
\- It seems like our stoner boy developed a massive crush on you, Hot Topic.  
He glared at her before lowering his voice and growling at her.  
\- I can still get you fired, Miss Pretty Woman.  
She matched her tone to his and squinted her eyes.  
\- Whatever you say, Mister Hot Stuff.  
Meanwhile, behind the closed door, Michael was shouting at his cackling friend. Jeremy was still nowhere seen.  
\- How could you?! I had a chance with that guy! He won't be coming back ever again! It's all your fault!  
\- Michael, he will come back! He needs to make his rounds around the hospital and especially check on his FAVOWITE patients. - Rich was holding the teen's hand, shaking with laughter bubbling inside him.  
\- Wait. - Michael looked around himself, eyes widening in shock. 

\- I AM IN A HOSPITAL?!

**Author's Note:**

> God, my first ever fic for both BMC and Good Doctor fandom. Hoped you all enjoyed! If not, comment down below and let me know what should I change next time! And if you want to share your positive opinion, I won’t object! Kuddos all around! Thank You for reading! Have a great day/evening/night!


End file.
